Looney Tunes: Sylvester Lost Episode Creepypasta
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: I'm Coming For You. Rated T just to be safe.


Oh man, I am going insane right now. Why you ask? Let's just say that there was something that changed my life for good.

All because of that stupid episode. And I fear that whatever I have summoned from that episode will come for you too if you watch it. So whatever you do, don't watch

it.

I was at home by myself while my parents were having dinner for their anniversary at a restaurant. I was watching one of my favorite old Scooby Doo DVD's because I

just like watching old, classic stuff instead of new ones cause that's just who I am. When I finished that movie, I rummaged through my DVD collection to find another.

While rummaging I found one that I really haven't watched in a long time: Looney Tunes DVD. I was excited when I saw it because I really love Looney Tunes.

Especially that one character named Sylvester, that guy is my man, I just love him always trying to chase Tweety and always failing. I popped the DVD in the player

and waited for it to start. When it got to the menu, I just went directly to the Sylvester and Tweety episodes and chose the first one. That's when I began to notice

something a little off. First, that music that intro music that plays before the episode shows up didn't play, it was just complete silence. I turned up the volume to see if

it was just really quiet or mute or something, but it wasn't. It then went to the title screen but the title was also strange for it said: 'I'm Coming For You Next.' I

thought of that as weird but then again some Looney Tune episodes do show some weird titles so I just figured it would just be completely normal. Boy was I wrong.

The episode didn't start at Granny's house like it normally would, it started at a graveyard where there were a bunch of gravestones everywhere. The scene then

faded to Sylvester, but his back was to the camera and it seemed that he was standing in front of a grave but I never knew who's considering the camera didn't move.

The scene then faded to Granny's house but no one was there. But the TV was on and it showed the news. It talked about some deranged killer who caused a mass

homicide. It then showed a strange killer symbol as the news reporter said 'If you see someone with this symbol on his chest…' He then stopped there as static came.

I was real creeped out I mean who could've caused the homicide and what does this have to do with anything? I just wanted to see Sylvester and Tweety outwit each

other. Afterwards there was blackness. I don't know if that was my screen or the lights in the house went off. I then heard a scream from someone but I didn't know

who it was. All I know is that it was a lady like scream. There was then a maniacal laugh that came along with the scream as sounds of a knife stabbing into something

came as that scream was still going and then it stopped. The lights then came back on as it showed what seemed like an old lady on the ground in a pool of blood. Her

stomach had a bunch of stab marks in it and her chest had a strange mark on it. I knew what that mark was, it was the same killer symbol from the news. I nearly

vomited from the sight especially when I figured out it was Granny that was lying there. The scene then faded to the backyard where Hector was lying in blood just like

Granny with the same killer symbol on his chest. Pretty soon it went to all the characters with the same symbols, Bugs, Daffy, Wile, Pepe, Penelope, everyone even

Tweety. I was insanely shocked when I saw all this. I went for my remote and tried to turn off my TV but it wouldn't turn off and a text came saying: 'Don't bother.

Besides don't you wanna see the end?' As much as I didn't want to, curiosity got the best of me so I kept watching. After a while the scene then faded back to the

graveyard as I now realized what those graves were. They were all the characters that were killed, but what I don't know is who killed them. It then went back

to Sylvester still standing with his back to the camera. He then spoke.

"Well sufferin' succotash. I never thought I could do it. And you guys said I couldn't. You even laughed at me. They all did. Even him. But not anymore." The camera

then went to the gravestone he was standing in to show Tweety's grave. The camera then went to him and I bet you can guess what I saw on his chest. You guessed

it, the same killer symbol. That meant that he was the one who caused the mass homicide. His eyes were closed and he had a smirk on his

face. But after a few seconds, he opened his eyes wide and looked up at the camera, at me with black eyes and red pupils. His smile then got wider showing his fang-

like teeth that had blood on them. He kept staring for 30 seconds, staring into my soul and I could not look away. After another few seconds, that ending music that

comes after an episode came only it sounded demonic. It then got louder and louder until Sylvester showed his claws that were unimaginably long. He then charged at

the screen as static came. Afterwards text came again this time saying: 'I'm Coming For You Next.' Just like in the title. As soon as it ended, I shut the TV off and I

stayed up for a bit considering I could not sleep after what had just happened. After a few hours I drifted off to sleep. I then began to have nightmares of Sylvester

chasing me with that same saying playing over and over in my head: 'I'm Coming For You Next.' I then woke up from my nightmare and realized I was in my room

meaning my parents must've came home and took me to bed. I was really relived when I found out it was just a dream. That is until my dad came in with a package for

me, which was really strange considering I rarely get anything from anybody in the family. I looked to see who it was from but there was no address besides mine. I

opened it up and what I saw, almost made my heart stop. It was a Sylvester plush toy that looked exactly like from the episode.

The eyes, smile, claws, everything even the killer symbol. He then had a sign in his hand that said: 'I'm Coming for You Next'

…

**And that's my creepypasta. Review on what you thought of it and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
